


Quiet Is Violent

by Whoops_Im_Obsessed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Depressing, Don't Read This, Inspired by Music, Inspired by my mind, Inspired by top, Poetry, Read at Your Own Risk, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_Im_Obsessed/pseuds/Whoops_Im_Obsessed
Summary: Poetry about silence inspired by top





	Quiet Is Violent

Quiet is violent.

Words, rushing through my veins,  
Laughs, to cover up these pains,  
Sound, to keep the thoughts at bay,  
Walls, to keep the ghosts away.  

Bite your lip,  
Hold your tongue,  
Never allowed to sing your own song.  
  
Always be polite,  
Speak when spoken to,  
Keep it together - even when feeling blue.  
  
Hide your true self,  
Put on a mask,  
Better that than facing the task.  
  
Stay alive,  
That's enough,  
No-one needs to know when things are rough.

Compassion, love, anger, hate,    
To let these out, you must wait.  
Too much to say, therefore I am silent,  
Sometimes - just sometimes - quiet is violent.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know that depressing but don't worry, I am ok. I wrote this while in a bad ish mental place but I am now 100% okay and have the support I need. Please, please if you are not okay, talk to someone, find an outlet. You don't even have to talk to anyone you can write, paint, draw, cook, sew etc etc...  
> If you're not in a good place please talk to someone - talk to anyone! Talk to a friend, parent, teacher, your friend's parent's teacher. If you need it, talk to a therapist - get professional help. It might all be in your head but that doesn't mean it's not real or valid.
> 
> If there's no one else, please talk to me. I will always be here. I can't guarantee good advice or any at all, but it feels good to vent. 
> 
> Take care of yourself - you come first.


End file.
